User talk:Nebulax
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 04:19, 25 January 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff A friendly note Hello there, You may have noticed that I've renamed three of your links ("Prime Minister", "House of Lords" and "House of Commons", to be specific) to "Prime Minister of the Republic of London", "House of Lords of the Republic of London" and "House of Commons of the Republic of London". I did this just in case someone else attempts to create an article using this name and end up replacing your stuff with their own. On an unrelated note, I'd appreciate it if you categorized your articles and files to make things more organized. I created a new category for your nation (Category:Republic of London). Add your nation's articles and files to this category by clicking on "Add category" at the bottom of the page and typing "Republic of London". If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. Pikachurin Talk • 02:53, 26 January 2010 (UTC) Another note Hello again, As per CN:STYLE, please refrain from using singular-mark headings (=) in articles. Please use double-mark headings ( ) instead. Thanks! Pikachurin Talk • 00:51, 27 January 2010 (UTC) HTML < Wikicode Hello again, I've noticed that you've been using HTML bold tags () in order to bold certain words in your articles. Instead of using bold tags, please use three apostrophes () instead. You can use three apostrophes to bold words/phrases/sentences by adding three apostrophes at the beginning of the words you wish to bold, and adding three apostrophes at the end of the words. For example, if I wanted to bold the following sentence: "Pikachus are awesome! :D" I would use: '''"Pikachus are awesome! :D" If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. Pikachurin Talk • 03:01, 28 January 2010 (UTC) RE: Republic Structure Well, to be honest, I haven't really heard any real life republics that had a monarch as it's head of state. However, as Michael von Preussen has mentioned, a republic could be a a and have a monarch as it's head. Pikachurin Talk • 00:02, 13 February 2010 (UTC)